The Shadows
by MnMs98
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are on that line between friendship and relationship. They both think the other is oblivious to their feelings. Will it work out? And what happens when Lucy is taken? Will Natsu or this new guy save her? Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and thank you for choosing this fanfiction! I am currently knew to having an account on this site (due to wierd malfunctions when verifying the account) and I hope I can improve my writing since my last story, I admit it is pretty crappy, but I've never really written much, and I still don't. **

**Lucy: she is quite lazy, she actually has 3 unfinished, quite crappy books that have awesome plots, but terrible writing**

**Me: It's not my fault! I got bored because my writing was too sucky to even attempt editing! And I don't see YOU finishing your novel anytime soon! Even after 175 episodes and 326 chapters in the manga!**

**Lucy: Listen here you little twerp! *Lucy-kicks me out of room**

**Happy: MnMs-chan does not own Fairy Tail or the characters, They belong to Hiro Mashima! Aye!**

**LUCY'S POV**

I dodged another flying object, curtsey of Natsu, while chatting with Mira. We were talking about all things Jellal and Erza, fangirling over how we were going to get them together.

"I think we should lock them in a closet until they come out as a couple!" A shiver went down my spine when Mira explained her "Perfect, 100% effective" matchmaking idea too me. The glint in her eyes says this won't end well, I even feel pity on those two now. No one deserves the wrath of this Mirajane.

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Mira?"

"Non-sense! The plan can never be foiled and those two will finally get together!" She mumbled something afterwards, but I couldn't hear it and I'm pretty sure I don't want to at the momment.

"Couldn't Erza just knock down the door?" This was very likely when you think about it. I mean it _is _Erza we're talking about here, she's Titania, the demon, and the "violence is always a solution" type of girl. I would be surprised if she used a different solution first, even more surprised if the plan worked.

"Why didn't I think of that? Oh well, on to plotting the next genious plan!" I sweat-dropped at this. I was about to reply when a ding from the back caught Mira and I's attention.

"Sounds like the chicken is done! I better go get it!" I didn't even have time to retort before she disappeared behind the doorway. So much for matchmaker plotting. *sigh I guess I'll head out, it's getting late anyways. I got out of my chair and walked toward the door, brown eyes searching for any flying objects to dodge. When I got to the door, I felt a strong hand grab my elbow before I could walk out. As I Turned around, I saw a tuff of pink and knew who it was instantly.

"Yes, Natsu?"

"I was wondering where you were going, it's getting late" DID NATSU JUST BLUSH?! Never in the 3 years I've known him (because I don't include the seven year gap) did he ever blush. I can already feel my face heating up!

"I I I was w-walking home." I wanted to face-palm at this! It's just _so _believable. And I'm being sarcastic. I mean now this is even more embarrassing!

"I could walk you home Luce" Kyaa! How sweet! But I would burst into flowers of moeif he came. Too bad, walks home with teenagers usually ends with a ki-BAD LUCY! Indecent thoughts are frowned upon!

"It's okay! There's still a good bit time of sunset left,"

"Oh, okay" He sounded so disappointed when he said that, I wanted to hold him tight, but I know that if I let him walk me I would think indecent thoughts for sure. So that was a big fat NO! But poor guy, all he wanted to do was walk me home.

"I'm sorry but I'll let you walk me home tommorrow, Okay?"

"Okay Luce! See ya later alligator!"

"Bye, Goodnight!"

I left the guild about 4 minutes ago and I'm currently walking down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. The sun is almost done setting and I still have about 10 minutes more of a walk back home. And actually, I don't think I have any food...SHIT! Ugh back around to the market I guess, they normally stay open until about an hour after dark. A sudden shiver startled me out of my thoughts. What was that all about? I looked around me and I didn't see anything. Strange, I could've swor-a shadow just moved! I decided food can wait. I might as well haul ass to my house .SHIT!

In the mist of sprinting I felt something wraP around my ankle, as I felt myself fall I called out Lok. As quick as possible.

"Open the gate of the lion: Leo!" A cloud of sparks gave way to a young man with orange hair in a tuxedo.

"You called, Princess?" Then when he saw the shadow around my leg he immediately got into a fighting stance as I pulled out my trusty whip.

"A lady shouldn't have to fight now darling. And she shouldn't need a bodyguard to fight a gentleman like me," The voice sent chills and goosebumps all down my body, every hair was standing on end.

"Who are you!"

**So...whatchya think? And yes the cliffe was absoulutely necessary. **

**Lucy:What the hell?! Am I some sort of damsel in this story? **

**Me: Only because you Lucy-kicked me, shouldn've done that.**

**Lucy: I se how it is now, prepare yourself, for this is WAR BITCH!**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Me/Lucy: SHUT UP HAPPY**

**Happy: UWAHHHH NATSU MNMS-CHAN AND LUCY ARE BEING MEAN!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you may be hoping this was an update, it's not. This is a orayer and review over what I know about the bomb in Boston, USA that just happened. I was in school, of course, when it happened. But when I got home my step dad turned on the news and all I heard was the word "bomb" I instantly stopped what I was doing and tuned in. It was horrible, I wanted to cover my face and never have the ability to see that again. There were reports of people dying in the most horrible way, having their limbs blown from their bodies, and thise that lived, well most were seriously injured with missing limbs and bloody heads. I want to have permission to take your time in prayer to mourn the loss of my, or our, fellow americans.**

**Dear Lord,**

**I ask that you help the injured, as well as their families, get through such a horrible incident. Nobody deserves such a fate, even sinners. I ask that all people be under your wing God, and that their efforts to live, help, and be calm will not be in vain Lord. That you will protect those that need it Lord, and help us all get through such a tragedy. Thank you. **

**AMEN**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you are reading this, that means my rage quit didn't last long and I finally finished the chapter. Let me explain, I was around 700-800 words into the chapter when my ipod just exited out of safari and it all got deleted. I am still very pissed. I was just getting to the good Part too... FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! **

**Happy: Disclaimer, Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima! Aye!**

* * *

"Who are you?"**  
**

"You don't need to know that and you never will." His voice was hoarse yet strong, as if he had a few years on him. I thought maybe Loke and I had an advantage. I got my whip ready and held it tight in my hand, Loke was standing next to me, fists ready for a fight.

"Regulas Impact!" Like a chain reaction, I trapped the guy with my whip to keep him from escaping. Loke's fist smashed into the man's face before he was kicked in the gut.

"Loke!"

"I'm fine princess." We continued to battle for ten minutes when my magic supply suddenly dropped to about half left. So I had to think of something quick, if this guy wanted to use dirty tricks, so would I.

"Force gate closed!"

"Eh, that confident little lady? Are you sure that was a good choice?"

Before he could say another word, I launched myself at him and Lucy-kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Payback!" And with that I took off. While running down the streets, I remembered a short-cut through the park of Sakura trees. So I made a turn toward my left and headed straight for it. While jumping, ducking, and dodging, I finally heard faint footsteps behind me. To be honest I hadn't expected him to recover that quickly! Not to mention I don't have much stamina. So I added a short spurt of speed to add distance between us while he's still a little weak.

Soon enough, the bridge across from my house came into sight. Feeling slightly releived, I slowed down a little to catch my breath. And that's when it hit me, I won't have enough time to unlock my door! I thought about breaking it down with sheer force, but let's face it, that won't work for me. Then I remembered how Natsu always came in through my window, if he could do it, there has to be someway I can too! But then again, the window was on the SECOND story, and I can't jump that high, nor do I have Happy. Great. Though maybe if I sped up a little, I could spare enough time too unlock the door! With only a few more yards to go, this was my last hope. So I increased my speed into a sprint for the door. One yard left, I fished out my key. There! I was at my door when I shoved the key in and unlocked it in record time. Right before I closed the door, I yanked my key out and tossed it somewhere that I might have trouble finding it later. Slamming the door shut caused a rumble through my house before I locked it down tight with at least 3 different locks (that were installed due to Erza and Gray's sudden appearences, Natsu refuses to use the door) Finally, I had peace and quiet. No more weird guy with his weird shadow-y things, no more mini heart attacks, and NO MORE RUNNING! Sweet Jesus that was hell, my legs still burn like a bitch. Well i guess it was time for a bath. But first, "Natsu?" Nothing. Amazing, just fudging amazing. The one time I need this guy, the little twerp doesn't come. I started walking through my apartment, towards my bathroom. I reached my hand out and opened the door with ease, it creaked a little after I let go though. I walked slowly and painfully to the bathtub and turned on the hot water with a quick turn of my wrist and began to strip. Once my clothes were off and in the basket, I tested the water with mu foot. It felt just right for relaxing sore muscles. Gently, I began to sink into the bath water, flinching slightly at the sudden heat. Pretty soon I adjusted to the high temperature and sat ther in the water for a while, lost in my thoughts until a certain voice rang through my apartment.

"Found you."

* * *

SOMEWHERES ELSE

"Master, why did you let her escape?" A man with dark red hair and black eyes dressed in a black suit sat alone in a room with another man in a long dark cape.

"Do not question my motives, Atsuki, For it would not be a very wise decision on your part." The man with dark red hair, Atsuki, shivered and looked up from his kneeling position, with widened eyes.

"I-I apologize master, it was not my time to speek."

"Good, now listen close Atsuki, I have a very important mission for you. There is no room for mistakes, and it must be handled with firm, delicate care. Do you understand?"

"I understand completely, master, May I ask my mission sir?"

"You will do this..."

* * *

AT THE GUILD

"Natsu Dragneel!" Said man was currently hiding in a closet, shivering violently while trying to escape The-Red-Headed-Demon and whatever he did to anger her.

"Natsu, if you do not come out in the next 30 seconds, you will have it far worse when I find you." Natsu sprang out of his hiding place, almost hitting the 'Demon' named Erza Scarlet in the process.

"I'm out, you win! I give!" Natsu began bowing down to her feet hurridly and begging for mercy.

"Natsu..."

"Y-Yes?"

"Where is Lucy, and why are you not with her?"

*gulp* "Sh-she s-said that sh-she wan-wanted t-t-to w-walk alone to-tonight."

"Do you not remember what we discussed this morning with master?! She could be seriously hurt right now Natsu, do you not understand the gravity of this situation?!"

Natsu's eyes widened in surprise and began to show signs of anger and regret, but more over worry. "Lucy..." and with that he took off, not even bothering to open the guild doors, he smashed right through them.

The constant sound of feet hitting cobblestone sounded through the still air of Magnolia's full moon night. A fire dragon slayer was rushing through the streets turning left, right, and right again heading in the direction of Strawberry Street. A route he knew all too well to the home of his beloved best friend, Lucy Heartfillia. If you stepped in front of him he wouldn't notice, he was lost in his thoughts, hoping he wasn't too late to save what he imagines as his wounded friend. But praying she was home safe and sound. 'Please be okay Luce, I couldn't forgive myself if you got hurt.' was his only thought as he raced, not even bothering to dodge a cart sitting in the street, full of hay reminding of the past days eork of a farmer.

* * *

**The end...**

**Of this chapter. Lol I bet yall are PISSED with all my precious cliffes. I apologize but I haven't completely decided how I want them to turn out yet kukuku.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this story out of others. And thank you for the reviews by:**

**GoldenRoseTanya (who is an awesome author, I suggest reading her/his? Stories, they're brilliant!)**

**TivaNaluKick4evs**

**And Guest.**

**Don't forget to read and review! I will read every last one and list the first three reviewers in every new chapter as a thank you and as a competition. Good luck!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait, when I updated my ipod I had to figure out how to get the thing to allow me to type stories again. When I finally found out, I felt like an idiot for not having been on it before. But when I started typing I accidentally hit 'manage stories' some how before I managed to save what I had, and everything got deleted, again. I officially have terrible luck with this shit. SO DO NOT GO CAKELESS-ERZA ON ME! OKAY?! I completely and honestly tried to update sooner, I was researching how the whole time and nobody knew WTF. Sooooooo here you go my beloved readers and reviewers. And remember, the first three reviewers will be listed in the author's notes at the end. Thank you for reading this story out of 16,500+ other stories, that are more likely much better! **

**Now I will also begin something else to put at the beginning. THE RECOMENDATIONS! In this, I will recommend Author(s) who I believe you should check out. Just to help.**

**Blacklynx17**

**Silverleaf234**

**Happy: MnMs-chan does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Aye!**

* * *

**Natsu POV**

Right now I'm racing through the streets of Magnolia, trying to get to Lucy's house. Erza made me remember that she could be in serious danger and soon after that I took off, hence why I'm running now. But there is one thing that I don't get. Okay I passed that tree about 3 minutes ago, which means...shiiiit. I'm going in circles! Lucy could be hurt or bleeding or dying somewhere and I'm the idiot who thinks he can save her by going in circles! FUCKING CIRCLES! Now where was her house again? Oh yeah lefr, right, right again, aaaand AHA! Strawberry Street. Now let's see, there's her house! Okay now to the bedroom window Natsu!

As I finally arrived to my destination, I went around to the back and lept up to the window and climbed on in. I made a short jump over her bed and began making my way toward her kitchen. The boards creeked with every step when I passed her bathroom.

I can smell her, and the scents fresh, it leads straight toward the bathroom, where I can here some splashing, *sniff* IT'S HER! "Found you."

"Who's there?" Her voice right now settles all the hairs on my neck, but what's that strange scent?

"It's all right, it's just me."

"You scared me Natsu, why are you here?" Shit, she can't know what's going on, argh what to do what to do?!

"I was hungry" Hopefully she bought that, I have nothing else to use.

"BAKA! Go get food from Mira!" Looks like she bought it.

"But i don't wanna leave, the guild's too far,"

"Fine, just go away so I can get dressed."

I will never understand why girls are so bossy, but do I really want to see her na-NO bad Natsu. Ugh, this feeling has been bugging me for weeks, from what Mirajane has told me, I like Lucy more than nakama, but what's better than nakama?

"-tsu! NATSU!"

"Huh, what?"

"You spaced out, I've been calling you for 5 minutes."

"Sorry?" Was I thinking that long? Hey, why is she still in a towel? "Why are you still in a towel?"

"Because you never left my room, which is why I was calling your name." Oh yeah.

"Whoops sorry!" Right before I closed the door, I turned around and saw something I will never forget, LUCY WAS UNDRESSED! I could feel the nose bleed coming so I quickly turned around and ran into the kitchen. WHAT WAS THAT?! I mean, at least she covered her most private area with her towel, but that was some view I got of everything else! I will never forget that and honestly, I kinda don't want to. Call me a pervert but I say I'm a normal teenage boy, I know what things should be appreciated when given. That was a perfect example. But if Lucy ever found out I wouldn't be able to live to see it again, that's for sure. Wait, was I expecting to see that again? Since when did puberty kick in, I believe I'm missing something here.

Getting off track here. Okay so _that_ incident is never to be spoken of to anyone but my conscience. But atleast I know that Lucy is safe and sound in her apartment. And that's all that really matters.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

I was taking my relaxing bath, soothing my sore muscles in the steaming water when a voice sounded through my apartment. "Found you" is what it said. I was so scared that I couldn't even recognize it, but it most definitely sounded familiar.

"Who's there?' At this point, I was petrified. If it was that shadowed-murderer I was shit-out-of-luck. I had no energy, no clothes on, sore muscles, and no magical energy left.

"It's all right, it's just me." Thank Jesus it was Natsu. if there was ever a time I wanted to run and hug him to death, it would be now. But I also need him alive to protect me at the moment, so that's a no-go.

**(I don't want to bore you with the same conversation.)**

There's no doubt about it, he saw me. Right before he closed the door, my towel fell and I saw a flash of red before my mind registered exactly what just happened. There is a blush equally as red on my face, if not redder! This has got to be the most embarrassing thing to ever happen to me! Erza's hair doesn't even begin to challenge the blush on my face. Of all the times I could have accidently dropped my towel it had to be when he was here and could have full view of everything, that's just great. Wait, why am I not getting dressed? I'd rather not have a repeat of that incident. Thank you very much.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy's short golden hair swayed with her hips as she walked to her dressers to retrieve her pajamas. Meanwhile, our poor Natsu was still trying to stop his nose from bleeding, but both were trying to ignore and/or cope with the event that just transpired between them. _What am I gonna do?! Lucy could waltz on out here any second! My nose is just refusing to stop bleeding._ While Natsu was trapped in his inner thoughts, Lucy just so happened to walk out with a blush still adorned on her beautiful face. She was wearing a silk light pink shirt and some silk shorts of the same color. The shirt slightly fell off her right shoulder in a seductive manner, immediately catching the dragon slayer's attention. When her curvaceous figure made it to the wooden table in the kitchen, both unconsciously began a staring contest. _What do I say to him? It just feels too awkward to talk. But it's even more awkward to just stare at him. Why won't he just start talking already? And what is he staring at, is there something on my face, did I forget to cover something? What is it?!_

_Dammit! Why can't I stop staring? This is getting really weird, and I feel her getting nervous, I wonder what she's nervous about...unless, SHE SAW ME! Shiiiit, now this is really awkward, why can't I speak?_

"Umm, Natsu?"

"..."

"Natsuuuu?" Natsu couldn't even hear Lucy, he was too lost in his own thoughts.

"NATSU!" Looks like he finally snapped out of it.

"Huh, what?"

"Finally, I called your name three times! What's wrong?" Natsu's current blush deepened. He found the way she tilted her head slightly to the side, and that confused look on her face cute.

"NOTHING! I mean, nothing's wrong, now what were you gonna say?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were hungry, I hadn't eaten yet so I was going to make supper," Why did she even need to ask?

"YAY FOOD!"

"Why did I even ask, of course he'd say yes, he's always hungry." Lucy mumbled to herself, momentarily forgetting Natsu had super-enhanced hearing.

* * *

**Lucy POV**

At least it's not awkward anymore. I thought I was about to die. But I was kinda thankful for the awkwardness, that was only like the second or third time I saw Natsu blush. He's so cute when he blushes. It's just not something you would expect from him. Better get to making that food though, I'm starving.

While I was walking to the fridge on my right, I could feel Natsu's staring at my back like a hawk, now I'm really curious as to what's going on inside that head of his. But back to supper, I don't have many options that are fast and easy...how about Ramen-Noodles? Sounds good to me, three batches of spicy chicken flavor with added tabasco, and one regular chicken flavored batch. You can guess who's-is-who's. I turned to my left and headed toward the pot cabinet onside of the stove and grabbed a large one that could fit all of Natsu's Ramen. I then grabbed a small one for my Ramen.

"Ooh, Ramen-Noodles!" I knew he wouldn't mind Ramen, I mean come on, who doesn't love this stuff? I gave a light chuckle.

"Yes, Ramen, I have nothing else to cook anyway. I didn't get the chance to go to the market today." Darn it, my voice was shaky as I said that. And I'm 100% sure he caught that.

"What's the matter Luce?" I knew it. I was hoping to tell him later, but I guess those plans were canceled. Maybe I can get out of having it now though.

"Nothing, why?" Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it. Please buy it.

"Don't act like nothing's wrong Luce, I'm your best friend, you can't lie to me." Somehow, those words stung a little, knowing that's all I'll ever be to him, his _best friend._

"Can we please discuss this tomorrow Natsu, I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Fine, I guess it can wait 'till tomorrow."

"Arigato, Natsu."

"Sure thing Luce!"

* * *

**Natsu POV **

I could tell Lucy was hiding something. The way her voice shook when she talked about missing the market, and the way she smelled nervous and started fidgeting when I asked her, she was definitely hiding something. The question I'm wondering is what it is. But I guess she doesn't want to talk about it right now, I'll just have to wait until tomorrow morning to ask again.

"The Ramen's done Natsu."

"FOOD!"

As soon as she sets that bowl down in front of me, I will be the happiest man alive. Aaaaaaannnnd NOW!

The feeling of the slippery noodles tickling my tongue, and the delicious flavor of extra spicy chicken sitting in the back of my throat makes me feel like I'm in heaven on earth. I really wish I had more, or that I didn't eat it all so fast. Mainly because Lucy would have to be the one to fix me more, I have no idea how took cook these like she does. Believe me, I'm actually a great chef, but Ramen-Noodles are just not my thing some how. Speaking of Lucy, she still hasn't finished her bowl, no fair, she get's to enjoy hers more than I did.

"What's with that look, Natsu?"

"What look?"

"That dirty look you've been giving me for the last minute and a half." I was giving her a dirty look? I guess I didn't realize my thoughts decided to mess with my face.

"I was jealous that you got to enjoy your Ramen longer than I did."

"Really, that's it?"

"Yes."

And that's when she starts busting out laughing. I mean, tears streaming down her beat red face, arms clutching her stomach, and almost falling off the chair laughing. Like a hyena.

"That's," she's even choking on her own words. "The weirdest -ha- thing -ha- I've heard -ha- all day" And the laughing fest continues.

"Shut up."

"Okay, okay. I'll try and stop." She somehow manages to get this out in between giggles. Which are thankfully dying down.

"You know, some people find that offensive." My turn bitch.

"What are you plotting Dragneel?"

"Whatever do you mean Lucy dear?"

"I mean that smirk that is ever-present on your face now."

"A simple smile never hurt any one now did it Lucy dear?"

"Now what's with the 'dear'? And we both know that every time you have that smirk on, nothing good comes to the other person."

"Well then you'll just have to find out Lucy dear."

"Again with the 'dear'. Please stop, that is getting quite creepy."

Oh ho ho Lucy, you are now, officially, the prey and not the predator.

* * *

**Gihi, what could Natsu have in mind for our 'Lucy dear'?**

**Lucy: Do I really want to know?**

**Me: Of course you do! Do you not know how to do what you're paid to? You are an inspiration of reactions, that is what actresses do! Get yo damn act together bitch! I got shit to do!**

**Lucy: potty-mouth much? lol**

**Me: THAT'S IT! GAJEEL, TAKE ERZA'S CAKE AND FRAME LUCY! I DON'T CARE HOW JUST GET IT DONE!**

**Gajeel: H-Hai! Bunny-girl you're in for it now.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnd that aside, THE FIRST THREE REVIEWERS! (or in this case the first two '-.-) *goes into corner and becomes depressed***

**GoldenRoseTanya**

**EllieBloodStain**

**Erza: Where. Is. My. Cake.**

**Me: Lucy.**

**Erza: bullshit.**

**Me: Gajeel.**

**Erza: GAJEEL!**

**Gajeel: WHAT THE FUCK MAN! *begins screaming like little girl while being chased by Erza into the horizon***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again readers and reviewers. MnMs here, and I would like to thank you for continuing to read my story. I am seriously behind in this update, it's been like, what over 4 months? Anyways, writing this chapter was so difficult, I kept redoing it because the internet hates me and I just really hated my writing. So I decided that since I couldn't update all this time, I could at least get better at my writing. I tried anyways. Not to mention having writer's block just helped _so _much. (Note sarcasm) But of course my English teacher loves giving this "Homework" that I like to call Bullshit. I mean seriously, we didn't even mention this shit in class all year, and suddenly it's due for homework with no heads up. (HOW COME I'M THE ONLY ONE WITHOUT?! ;ALJ;LGKOIJG;LANG) AND I WANT TO APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE ON HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS! IT IS PROBABLY NOT EVEN CLOSE TO WHAT YOU NEEDED BUT I NEEDED SOMETHING TO PUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO THAT I'M NOT SO FAR BEHIND! But I made up for that by making sure to put lottsa fluffy-ness for ya. ;)**

**And now for the recommendations:  
GoldenRoseTanya (of cour****se, for I have read all of her fanfictions that involve animes that I have seen. They are my favorites)  
winter051094 (they truly leave you begging for updates)  
Rowenforever (down right amazing author)  
Fangrules (If you're into Maximum Ride, this is the #1 place I would recommend going)**

**Happy: MnMs-chan does not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima. Aye!**

* * *

Lucy slowly began to back away as Natsu approached her with a sinister grin on his face.

"Now now Natsu, there's no need for whatever you're doing. I'm sure we can talk this out." His advances didn't stop or even slow down. As soon as Lucy's back hit the wall, sweat began to fall down the side of her face and neck, even a stranger could notice how nervous she was.

"Oh ho ho Lucy dear, for this is my revenge. It only makes it fair." _Crap, now what in the world is this guy planning?_

"Natsu, what are you doing?" By now Lucy's voice was shaking, and tinted with enormous amounts of worry.

"This!" Lucy's laughing fest began again, only for a different reason this time, Natsu was tickling her like there was no tomorrow. Her laughter rang through the apartment like a bell.

After a while though, her sides began to hurt and her laughter turned into begs of mercy.

"Natsu -ha- please stop!" Her pleas were futile, the dragon slayer didn't look like he was stopping anytime soon.

"Not until you apologize, and do something for me in return."

"Fine I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! JUST STOP TICKLING ME PLEASE!"

"Good." Lucy let out a breathe of relief when his hands retracted from her sides, which were now sore and probably will be for a while. "Now, what will you do for me in return, Lucy dear."

"Um, I guess I could make you breakfast in the morning."

"Nope, has to be better than that."

"What could be better to you than food?"

"I dunno, but that's not my problem."

"You liiiiiiike her." Randomly, Happy flies in through the bedroom window, and makes it to the kitchen in time to hear the conversation.

"STUPID NEKO!" Lucy was screaming at Happy while chasing him around the apartment with a light pink hue on her face. But Happy's little common phrase got Natsu thinking, _Is that what Mira was talking about?_ How Natsu could think with such chaos going on around him, the world may never know.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah Happy?"

"Are you, thinking?"

"Yes."

"Lucy?"

"What you stupid neko?"

"The world is going going to end, Natsu was thinking."

"Oi! What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Thus it was Natsu's turn to chase Happy around the apartment. With Lucy laughing her ass off in the backround, saying something about "Karma"

* * *

The sun was setting down, marking the end of another beautiful day in Magnolia. Shopkeepers were returning home after a long day at work, children were being called by their mothers back into their house, and then there was the residence of Lucy Heartfilia. Instead of the nice and peaceful mood that covered the rest of the city, there was a screaming banshee creature, the terrified wales of some dragon thing, and the hissing of a cat. A few passerby's had stopped and stared at the apartment in bewilderment, contemplating on entering due to concern for whoever _lived _there. But in the end they all decided against it, one muttering along the lines of "Life over death thank you very much."

After about half an hour of chasing Natsu around the place and trying to find Happy at the same time, Lucy decided to call it quits. "Okay Natsu, you win, I'm too tired to chase your butt around anymore."

"Yes! Happy, you can come on out now, we won!"

"..."

"Happy?"

"Not until she drops the infamous weapon of Rapunzel."

Lucy held onto the frying pan for a few more seconds before deciding to finally put it back where it belonged, on the stove.

"Now back away from it Lucy,"

Natsu struggled to contain a laugh while Happy made all these ridiculous precautions as Lucy stepped out of the kitchen when Happy felt she was still too close.

"Good."

And the mastermind finally shows his face, leaving his genius hiding spot, AKA on top the fridge. _Has he been there this whole time? _Lucy and Natsu both seemed to have the same thought when Happy shimmied his way down the side of the fridge before flying over to land on Natsu's shoulder. Where, according to him, it was safer since Natsu could run faster than Lucy. Which of course earned him a glare that could rival Erza's. "Anyways, goodnight you two," Lucy yawned before turning to head upstairs to take her shower before bed, knowing they were fully capable of letting themselves out, even though they probably wouldn't. "But if you two want to stay, you have to sleep on the couch. That means a shower for you Natsu, you more likely haven't taken one in like a month."

"But Luuuuce, I don't wanna..." A high heel shoe thrown to the face solved the whining problem in record time. Usually it took two at once. "Fine."

"Thank you~" she sang as she disappeared behind up the stairs once more.

Soon after, the running of water could be heard as Natsu made his way to the living room, stalling the process of getting into the water for as long as he possibly could. Lucy sometimes told him to stop acting like a cat, which always ended in a three way argument with Happy insisting that she not insult his kind, Natsu complaining non stop in attempt to break through her stubborn wall, and Lucy just trying to get through it without having a mental breakdown. Natsu sighed, not really in the mood to go through that again tonight, and headed to the bathroom. He pushed to door open slightly and walked in before closing it behind him earning a soft click from it. He turned the water on, decided at the last minute to take an actual shower instead of a bath. When the water was hot enough to be considered the waters of mordor, he got in. _Stupid Rules - For - Sleeping - Lucy's - Apartment._

When he got out of the shower, he realized there were no towels. _Shit. _"Hey Lucy, Happy?"

"...Yea Natsu?"

"Can you bring me a towel?"

"...ask Lucy."

_Damn neko. _"Hey uh, Lucy?"

"Natsu, I'm kinda busy, so make whatever it is quick."

"Can you bring me a towel?"

"Ask Happy."

"...I just did, he said to ask you."

"Nope."

He let out an exasperated sigh, before sucking in a deep breathe. "CAN ONE OF YOU BASTARDS BRING ME A DAMN TOWEL! THIS ISN'T EXACTLY SOMETHING I CAN DO MYSELF!"

"Fine, just hold on a minute baka."

"Thank you Lucy~"

His annoying sing-song voiced earned a "Save it" from Lucy before he returned to his previous state of sitting quietly in the bath. It was a few more minutes of silence before he could hear Lucy's footsteps coming down the stairs in a casual manor. But when she got closer to the bathroom, he could sense she was nervous, he could even _smell _it on her for crying out loud. _What has her so worked up? _That's when it clicked in his head, _Oh yeah. Well this is going to be interesting... _soon after a soft knocking on the door caught his attention as he lifted himself up out of the bath to open the door enough for Lucy to hand him his towel. But for Lucy, she was soon going to experience what she will call the most embarrassing moment of her entire life. "Here."

When she handed him his towel she couldn't help but notice the small view she got of his upper body when he opened the door. And damn did she _enjoy _it. He had a (not surprising) eight pack with toned biceps that she wished she could just touch all day. She felt like drooling before she realized she was openly staring at her best friend. But for once, Natsu wasn't so oblivious, much to her disappointment. In fact he found it absolutely hilarious. "Like whatcha see there little miss Lucy?" She snapped out of her trance and her face turned bright red like a tomato. As she began stuttering out an apology. Which of course to Natsu, was even more hilarious.

"Just get dressed you egoistic baka."

* * *

**This is like the shortest chapter known to man and I am SOOOOOO sorry! But I promise I will update before next Saturday for sure. Thank you for reading and please Review! Criticism is DEFINITELY ACCEPTED! I'm a beginner, I need some help here! I want to make this story great. **

**Here's a virtual cookie for reading. (.'.) Ok well I need to work on that cookie...thing but in the meantime keep reading!**

**Edward: I am making a random appearance because I felt like it.**

**MnMs: You don't belong here! Insolent fool, go back to the FMA world to Winry while I am in the NaLu mood.**

**Edward: weird ass phyco**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I said I would have the chapter up be up for Saturday, but long story short, ****_all +_****2000 words were deleted when I tried to post it. Yes, I saved it before hand but when I checked it wasn't there. I am currently rewriting it. I really wish I could have gotten this out sooner, but I completely forgot to tell all of you what happened. It will be up as soon as possible, I should be finished by Wednesday, but I don't know for sure. Once again I am ****_EXTREMELY AND INCREDBLY AND TRULY SORRY! :(_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, turns out I somehow managed to finish it tonight. But any who, hello again my dear readers! Thank you for all those who are following and those who reviewed so far. Hmmm, I forgot what I was going to say! I hate when that happens. On the contrary-oh I remembered, guess what? I have homecoming for my school soon *cue horrified shivers* but I am indeed going. Why, you may ask? Because I have the opportunity to get a Hershey bar, courtesy of my mother's money...maybe three...as horrifying as the thought of having to wear a dress is, I decided it was worth it. My schedule for homecoming: Get there, buy as many Hershey bars as possible (because that shit's sacred), dance only once if necessary because I have two left feet, and then the best part - leave to go eat. ISN'T IT PERFECT! But to all you poo munches out there, I'm not fat. My mom and stepdad are a health nuts and I don't get the "Good Food" opportunity often. So yes, I will scream HALLELUIAH when I get the chance to eat such a beautiful creation. Also, I will no longer be writing in POVs until further notice for reasons such as, I suck at it and I was never good at portraying people or characters unless they acted like I would to begin with. By the way, I have a scene in this chapter that I think you will most certainly..._enjoy_.**

**Recommendations (such a big word):**

**LuckyLifeSmile  
CupcakeGirl633  
ILAUGHATYOUALL (This person has like, the best username ever. No sarcasm)**

**Happy: MnMs-chan does not own Fairy Tail (_TAIL_ PEOPLE NOT _TALE! _I just hate when people make that mistake) or it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima. Aye!**

* * *

When Lucy woke up the next morning, she wasn't surprised to find the end of a scale-like white scarf below her head. As much as she used to _hate _when he did this, it seemed to stop bothering her as time went on. She knew, even last night when she told him to sleep on the couch, that he would somehow find his way into her comfortable bed. Then later on Happy would join them as she slumbered, unaware of her surroundings. But what _did _bother her was the fact that if she woke up with his face right there, or his arm wrapped around her, she would have to fight the thoughts that dared to enter her head. She was starting to think hormones were no longer the only ones to blame. Lucy was now an 18, almost 19, year old woman, and he was a 19 year old guy who was about as mature as the stereotypical 17 year old boy. His latest habit of thinking like a _normal _teenage boy also had her a little worried over how large their "Comfort Zone" was. I mean, no normal best friends of opposite genders had the sleeping arrangements they did. More specifically, those closer to her age and older. At least not without _that _kind of relationship thrown into the mix somewhere.

This morning, somehow, seemed different from others. She had a feeling in her gut that told her something big was going to happen, but it wasn't a bad feeling. With that thought she climbed out of bed on to her wooden floors and walked to the bathroom to take a shower like she did every morning. She made sure to grab a towel, not wanting the roles switched in another situation like last night, and some clothes. The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open, and quietly closed. After setting her towel on the rod of the shower curtain, and her clothes on the counter by the sink on the left, she got out of her comfortable pajamas and dumped them in the laundry basket. She then walked to the bathtub to turn the shower on. When the water was warm enough to her liking, she stepped in and let it spray in her face as if it were washing the sleep away. Twenty minutes later, Lucy stepped out of "Heaven" as most call it, and got dressed. Wrapping the towel around her soaked hair.

Natsu was, unsurprisingly, still sleeping when she came out the bathroom. His pink hair the very definition of a bed head. And he looked, dare she say it, rather handsome when he was sleeping. She wanted to watch all day if she could, simply because his face was so peaceful and calm. The complete opposite of when he's awake, and it seemed like a once in a life-time chance. When awake, there wasn't a minute of the day when there wasn't _something_ on fire with him around. In fact, it really was a once in life-time chance to anybody. _Who would've thought, the famous fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, looked innocent, calm, and peaceful when sleeping_. "Ugh, Luce?" Looks like her view timed out. "Yeah, Natsu?"  
"Why have you been staring at me for the past...five minutes?"  
"Um, what do want for breakfast?" Natsu knew she was avoiding his question, considering her face was as red as a tomato and she refused to look at him. But he decided to let it slide since he was too tired to argue with her at the moment.  
"Do you need to ask?"  
"Bacon it is, but what do want with it?"  
"Spicy grits."  
With that, Lucy left the room for the kitchen mumbling about Natsu's weird and disgusting eating habits. Meanwhile Natsu was slowly making his way out of bed, dragging Happy with him. The exceed hissed in protest, not wanting to leave the warmth and comfort of the pink blanket that blocked out the intense sunlight, coming from the window next to the bed. With another minute of effort, Natsu managed to get himself and Happy both out of bed and now they sat on the floor taking a break from all the work it took to wake up. But they shot out of the room and down the stairs to the table when Lucy yelled that breakfast was done. Natsu got there first, plopping down into one of the wooden chairs that faced the stove. Happy however, decided to skip the table and head straight for the plate of bacon on the counter to the right. Much to his misfourtune, his trip was cut short when Lucy smacked him in the face with a fly-swatter saying he had to wait.

Stepping over Happy's corpse, Lucy set the plate of sacredness on the table along with her plate of food. She learned real quick that if she didn't fix her plate before hand, Natsu was surely going to eat all the food before she had the chance to sit down. Likewise, Natsu ate all of the bacon, almost loosing a hand when he tried to grab some of Lucy's, before Happy came back to life only to immediately become a corpse again when he realized all the bacon was gone. After all, he loved it almost as much as he loved his fish.

After apologizing to Happy, Natsu threw away his plate and made his way to the living room since Lucy was still eating and he was still slightly terrified she would lash out again. He sat down on the medium sized couch and turned on the lacrima screen in front of him, changing the channel to VMA Awards. He instantly regretted it when he saw Ciley Myrus on performing, ruining all good thoughts he had about teddy bears, possibly ruining them all together for him. "What the fuck?"  
"What's wrong Natsu?"  
Deciding he was too traumatized to talk, he motioned for her to come see for herself. A second later, Happy curiously followed. But Natsu had to say, Lucy's face was, in one word, priceless. Happy's was even better. But they all shared a horrified look when Ciley began, what he called, raping the poor foam finger wearing this face that he guessed she thought was "Seductive".

It didn't take long for Lucy to snap out of her trance and turn to the lacrima off, allowing all of them to fully process what in the hell they just witnessed. In the end, after a short discussion, they decided never to speak of it again. And for the first time, Happy was thankful of his ability to forget things in five minutes.

"Hey Natsu, let's go to the guild."

"Yeah, sure Happy. But I'll meet up with ya later kay?" Happy eyed Natsu suspiciously for a moment before grinning evilly and flying off.

"Bye Natsu, Lucy!"

_That was probably a bad idea..._ Natsu began to regret the way he said what he did.

"Why did you want to stay Natsu?"

Natsu advanced toward Lucy, unintentionally giving her the wrong idea. When her back hit the wall, she became red all the way down her neck. When Natsu was inches from her, he began with his voice unusually dark, "What happened when you left the guild yesterday?"

Lucy began to fidget nervously in her place, not sure how she was going to explain this to him in a way that won't make him sniff out the city in a bloodthirsty rage. "W-well, you see...I kinda remembered t-that I needed food,"

"And,"

"A-and so I started to head to m-market,"

" . ."

"T-then I saw this-this shadow move in the corner of my eye," By now she was trembling, the fear of the moment returning without the adrenaline to cover it.

"Lucy, it's okay. Just tell me what happened next." Lucy tried her best to hide the fact that she was scared, but failed miserably. Natsu knew she was absolutely terrified, so he walked her to the bed and let her lean on his chest, his arm instinctively wrapped around her fragile frame.

"It felt like my stomach dropped. That's when I ran but-but the shadow wrapped around my ankle and stopped me. So I called out Loke, the guy looked old-ish s-so I thought it would be easier and stuff. T-then, all of a sudden, I only had half my magical energy left, even including that from my s-second origin. A-and that's when I freaked out. S-so I kicked him between the legs and ran. If I had gotten inside a second later, I-I don't even want to think about it Natsu! I was terrified but I just new I had to get home and I wanted to think it was a bad dream! What scares me now, is that I am 100% certain that's not the last I'll see of him, Natsu. We both know that's not how it works."

Natsu was shocked that someone would openly attack a member of Fairy Tail. Let alone one of their strongest members. But he felt pure _rage_ more than anything. Sure, he felt kinda bad for the guy, considering he knew first hand how powerful Lucy's kick was. But to him, nobody, absolutely _Nobody_,messed with his Lucy, and got away unscathed. That's why the last guy to break her heart ended up in the hospital, from "Accidentally blowing his own house up" as far as the world knows. Let's just it's Natsu's little secret. However, the anger he felt wasn't going to do very well at comforting Lucy. So he decided to forget about that for a moment, as he held her while she cried. They both knew she only crying about what happened, but the fact that they know it's going to get _much worse. _And Lucy didn't even know the half of it.

A few weeks ago Master had called all the S-class mages to his office, but he purposely told not to bring Lucy. When they got inside, he began to tell them the news, "I know you're suspicious as to why Lucy couldn't be here, but to put it bluntly-it could put her at greater risk." As soon as Natsu heard this, Makarov had his full attention, and then some. But before anyone could acknowledge him, they all began yelling out questions like, "What's going on?" "Is anybody else in danger?" "Who the hell is after Luce?"

"Quiet down you brats!" At his voice they all fell silent, but still curious. Especially you-know-who. When it looked like they would stay quiet, he continued, "Have any of you heard about the recent guild attacks?"

Erza and Mirajane being Erza and Mirajane, knew exactly what he was talking about. When he nodded at them to speak, they explained it to the others.

"As of the past few months," Erza began serious as always, "an unknown mage has been attacking official guilds all over Fiore. The most recent one would be the annihilation of Mermaid Heel. Only Kagura survived the attack because she was on a mission at the time. However she is under close eye and protection of the magic council until further notice." Erza's face became shadowed as she mentioned the death of her childhood friend.

Picking up where Erza left off, Mirajane sadly told them how no one knows why he's doing this. All they know about him is that he is male and he's after the official guilds. "After further inspection of the ruins of Mermaid Heel, they discovered that it was as if it the building were swallowed, chewed up, and spit back out. But the strangest thing about it all, is that the building no longer had a shadow."

* * *

**Soooo, how was it? Was it good? Did the cliffe leave you yelling at me through the laptop or electronic device of which you're reading from? No? Okay. Anywayz, how's life? Mine's pretty good at the moment, I had chocolate yesterday. But what sucks is that when I was going back to my madre's house from my dad's, my sister and I managed to catch a wreck on our way through Stevensville. The ambulances and all that already left, there were just a couple cops and the tow trucks. Where the hell is Stevensville you ask, Louisiana (Near Pierre Part where swamp people was filmed) . The wreck apparently involved a teenage girl, probably driving too fast on that difficult ass particular part of the road. I believe she hydroplaned and lost control, where she swerved to the right of her (Toward the levee) when a medium sized GMC that was pulling a camper hit her side and they swerved into the bottom of the levee. **

**C****amper damage: a scratch or two  
Truck damage: Tire where the pedals should be and a busted up grill and front  
Kia Altima that the girl was driving: No more car from bottom of front windshield forward. Roof sticking straight up. Back windshield busted. Drivers door bent inward. No more windows on left side of car. But the girl did live, she didn't even suffer all that serious injuries (The door took most of the damage, and the truck was going a little slower than usual because of the camper), The driver of the truck is fine as far as I know. If anything he may have a broken foot or ankle. **

**Lesson of the story: Even those who drive that road everyday rain or shine sometimes loose control. DON'T PUSH YO DAMN LUCK! Especially when it's fucking raining, I mean come on. That part's bad enough in sunshine. **


End file.
